The Deadly Mistake
by NarutoPistol
Summary: Naruto has a deadly secret...and it causes him to leave the village, while Sakura still recovers from an attack...NaruSaku. I suck at summaries T.T
1. Chapter 1:The Sceret:Reavealed

The Deadly Mistake

Chapter 1:The Secret:Revealed

Sakura Haruno was running frantically in the woods of was completely terrified. She was training near the Konoha Border when, she heard a fierce growl right behind her. She had no idea who-or what-had been watching 's Naruto when you need him? You have no idea..

Suddenly, the shadow jumped on her back and  
felt two sharp fangs pierce into her neck...

The pink-haired girl woke up in the Leaf Village Hospital two days later. The first person who she saw was Naruto Uzumaki, her best friend since they were had always had a crush on Sakura, but she never noticed, and he never realized she always had a thing for her.I mean after all, they were sixteen. "Hey, Sakura-chan." Were the first words she heard out of his mouth. She smiled. The greeting was like water trickling down a glistening river. Nothing could ruin this perfect monment until, her mentor, Lady Tsunade walked in the door just as she was gazing into his eyes, accompanied by Jiraiya. "How's my apprentice coming?" she asked. "Just fine." Naruto said before she could answer. Her mentor smiled widly. "So what exactly happened the other night?" Sakura said. She was surprised at how scratchy her voice was. Maybe it had to do with the fact she hadn't been awake awile. "The doctors say you were bit by an animal, and then you passed out from loss of blood." The loyal Jiraiya answered."An animal?" Sakura asked couldn't imagine an animal doing so much rubbed her neck gently and felt two small holes in her neck where the beast bit her. "You should be able to leave as soon as your ready" Tsuanade said. "but you don't have to rush.." she said polietly. Fifteen minutes later she was already up and out. And unsurprisingly,Naruto was with her. "So, Sakura-chan..were you scared the other night?" he asked a few minutes away from the Hospital. "Well...I can't really remember much..." she replied. Why was Naruto bringing this up? What ever it was he was hiding, she didn't wanna know...

"Naruto?" she asked him nicely. "Yeah?" he replied intrigued by the sound of her voice."Um..would you like to get some ramen?" It was the first time she had ever asked that question. Naruto thought he would never hear those words out of her mouth. Sakura already knew the answer just by the look on his face.

When they got there, Sakura bought two bowls of paid for it all herself, even though Naruto declined it. Suspiciously enough, Naruto barely ate any ramen. It was kinda scaring Sakura. Was this a new Naruto?

Naruto was getting weirder and weirder by the second. He was acting all funny every time he would get near Sakura.

On the way back, you could tell Naruto wanted to say something. It was eating his insides.

" Sakura –chan, I have something to tell you…" Naruto had a serious look on his face when he said it. Then, it suddenly started raining.

"What is it, Naruto?" Sakura asked with a curiously. She was dying to know why he was so different. "…It wasn't animal who bit you….it was me." He said as looked at the ground. Then, lightning struck and it was darkness once again. She couldn't believe it. Naruto? A monster? She always knew he had the Kyuubi sealed inside him but, he would never _bite_ her."How? You wouldn't…"she continued. "I wasn't controlling myself…I was just so hungry…" the words just fell out of his mouth like butter. "So you're a-a…" The silence was utterly scary. "Vampire." Naruto finished the sentence she didn't wanna hear……

Naruto walked away from her house as Sakura stared in shock. He was heading toward the border, not his house. She fell from her place, her head hitting the ground. Naruto gasped and picked her up gently and took her in her house to her bed. As he layed her down gently, he kissed her forehead. "Goodbye.... Sakura-chan." He whispered in her ear…

Sakura woke up minutes later. She jumped out of her bed and ran out of the door. She found Naruto minutes later, just now leaving the village.. "Naruto!" she screamed. Naruto turned his back to face her. "Where are you going?!" She asked, afraid of the answer she might get." I have to leave the village…."he said with a dark look on his face."What?!You can't!" she yelled back."You don't understand. Lady Tsunade ordered me to. She said they can't have me around to terrorize someone else." he continued. "Please don't! You don't know what your saying!" It started raining. "I'm sorry Sakura-chan.." Naruto said as he disappeared into the woods. "N-no…" She said…

She found herself in her bed the next morning. Hoping that last night had all been a dream, she wondered to Naruto's house,as she dreaded wasn't there. She found a picture of team 7 when they had just met. A tear slowly went down her cheek. First Sasuke and now Naruto...what was she going to do?


	2. Chapter 2:The Effect

Chapter 2:The Effect

Naruto was sleeping ,doozing off in a fastinating dream ,when something occured to him. If he is a vampire and he bite Sakura....she would be one jumped to his feet. He had to get Sakura out of the village and now. He had to warn Lady Tsunade, but how?

Sakura was working at Yamanaka Flowers, with Ino *of course*. She was planting flowers in the back of the then touched a flower with thorns on the stems. It pierced through her finger, and dripped on the pearly white slowly brought it up to her the thirst began...

Naruto had no time to waste. He ran as fast as he could, even though his body declined it. When he got there, his throat burned, as if fire was down his Lady Tsuande faced Naruto, she looked angry and surprised. "Grandma Tsunade!" he yelled as he ran through the door."Sakura-chan is a vampire too!" Naruto then saw the side of Tsunade he never she heard those words, she didn't look like the Fifth Hokage, she looked like a ordered 5 jonin to go after her. Including Naruto and Kakashi. Rememeber now, Sakura is a vampire AND she has superhuman knows what kind of power she has now? For all we know , she could be twice as powerful as she was.

Sakura felt something inside her. She couldn't explain it. She didn't know what she wanted. All she knew was that she was drinking almost half of her blood had not been paying attention though. Her face started getting paler and paler...She then finally forced herself to was splattered all over her wanted more, not knowing why all this was happening. Then, a spine freezing growl escaped her caused Ino to look around and see Sakura going out of her mind. "Sakura! whats wrong?!"she asked with a terrified look on her face. Sakura struggled to answer. Just then, 7 ninjas out of nowhere, popped out. "Sakura-chan!" Naruto yelled at the beast into front of him. He had never seen Sakura like this. The ninjas gathered around the two,all keeping an eye on Sakura. They were all looking at her like a murder."Sakura.."Her old sensei said kindly."Whats gotten into you?" Now alot of Ninja knew there was a vampire among us. Well..more like two. No one had noticed Naruto's disapperence because he was only gone one night.

"Now Sakura, we can do this the easy way, or the hard way." Kakashi said."I don't know why I'm acting this way, but my mind says I should fight you, and my heart says not to." Naruto was scared and didn't want to hurt is if she had gotten injured badly, and couldn't be fixed? It would be all his fault.."Sorry to say this Sakura..but were gonna have to hurt you." Naruto had a doubtful look on her face, but you could see the rage inside.

"Bring it on" she said as her lip curled over her mouth.


	3. Chapter 3:The Brawl

Chapter 3:The Brawl

The jonin surrounded her, with fierce looks on their knew they were going to strike any could tell Naruto didn't wanna hurt Sakura. But, he had no knew she was going to act of nowhere, one of the jonin lunged at got really angry and punched him right in the stomach! It knocked him right of his feet! Her eyes turned bloodshot red with fury. Now everyone was suprised. They didn't think she would be this scary. But, if they all jumped at her at the same time, they would have a bigger chance of stopping her. They were all looking at eachother and they had come up with a plan. Then, the plan started. They all attacked Sakura, waiting for the fierce backfire. She attacked at first,not letting anyone stand in her way,but then she thought about was she becoming?She didn't want anyone thinking she was a was that kind girl Naruto had fell in love with?

Then, someone knocked her .

Kakashi was almost as suprised as Naruto when he saw Sakura fight with that much didn't think it was her. And when Naruto knocked her out, everyone was flabbergasted. The small, puny, kid that he was years ago, was gone. Ino almost went crazy when they were attacking were actually surprised at how long the match was: only around 30 minutes. Naruto carried Sakura to Lady Tsuande, with pride in his eyes. He almost looked like he was carrying a trophy.

Tsunade granted them warmly, though most of the jonin came back severly was very proud of Naruto, for standing up like that."Now Naruto...." she said when everyone else had left."I want you too take her with you, and let her travel with you. I can't have her in the village, neither can I have you. Most of the people here know about this occurance, so say goodbye to everyone. Its going to be hard giving away the best chunin The Leaf Village has to offer." a tear slowly ran down her cheek."Your'e like a son to me Naruto..so be safe." Those were the last words he heard her say. He was touched by her didn't think she cared about them so much.

They said goodbye to everyone :Kiba,Hinata,Shino,Ino,Shikamaru,Choji,Rock Lee,TenTen,Neji,Guy,Kurenai,Yamanato..and last but not least..Kakashi.

Kakashi understood what situation they were said he promised The Hokage he would check up on them every now-and-then."Look out for yourself." he told Naruto and a still unconcious Sakura. Naruto knew it was gonna be a long time 'till they got to his camp site.

A couple hours later, they were already there, Sakura finally awoke. "Naruto..." she said in a sympathetic tone."I'm sorry you had to see me that way." she was looking at the ground."Well, I'm sorry for biting you on the was a mistake." Naruto felt good to get that off his chest."A _dangerous mistake" _She corrected him.

"Who knocked me out earlier anyway?" Sakura asked. Naruto gulped.


	4. Chapter 4:The Missing Nin

The Dangerous Mistake

Chapter 4: The Missing-Nin

"Well…"Naruto started. "It wasn't me, of course…"Naruto was really bad at lying. If you couldn't tell. "Then who was it?" she asked impatiently. "It was one of the other jonin…"he said. "..O..kay..then." Sakura apparently believed him. Naruto sighed with relief.

They slept really well that night. They both stared up into the stars. It was really romantic. Well, at least that was what Sakura thought. Naruto was going to try to make a move on her, but he decided not to ruin the moment.

The next morning was great. Sakura hunted two rabbits just for them. Naruto was glad she didn't eat his. They were eating breakfast, when they saw a very familiar face…

" Sai?!" Sakura yelled when she saw his face. Naruto was happy and angry. It wasn't just him and Sakura anymore, but he was glad to see Sai alive. It was said he went missing almost four months ago.

Sakura leaped into his arms. It was good to eat breakfast at the right time or, Sai would have been dead meat. Naruto walked over to them reluctantly. He could see Sai had that fake smile on his face. He hated it.

"Hey Naruto." He said as he brought his hand out to shake his. Naruto slowly brought it out, and shook. They later sent a scroll telling Tsuande that he was found and he stayed with them.

Sai already knew they were vampires. It had gotten around.

Later that night, Naruto,Sakura and Sai were sitting down outside, it was sunset. Naruto was about to get Sakura in the mood, when Sai put his arm around _Sakura_. We all knew he had always hated her. How could this be possible?

Naruto couldn't stand it anymore. He got up and punched him right in the face. Apparently, Sakura hadn't noticed his arm was around her, so he got a punch from her too.

Sakura thanked Naruto for punching him. I think he deserved it too.

A couple days later, Sai came up to the both of them and said.

"Sorry to say this Sakura but,….I've just been informed that your parents are dead."


	5. Chapter 5: Comforting

The Dangerous Mistake

Chapter 5: Comforting

Sakura dropped to knees. She was speechless. "Who was it!?" Naruto yelled. He couldn't stand to see his crush like this. Sai hesitated for a moment. "The Akatsuki."

Naruto felt pure anger. Nothing could stop him for getting them back.

Sakura was sobbing quietly. Trying to hide the pain she had inside. Naruto walked over to her and helped her up. She looked horrible. Absolutely _horrible_. Her eyes were red from cyring. Naruto tried the best he could to get her to be happy again. She layed her head on his chest, crying softly. Sai had already fallen asleep. He kept saying stuff to her like" Its gonna be ok, Sakura-chan.." and "We'll stop them."

If only Sakura could see how much he loved her…It was now his chance to make things better. He leaned in slowly, trying to see how she would react. He was surprised to learn that she was leaning in too. He tried to keep it slow and steady. Finally, he brushed his lips against hers. It was a passionate kiss, Naruto felt like he was gonna throw-up, but he could tell it was just because he was nervous.

They broke apart gasped for air. Both of their hearts were racing.

"..that was..unexpected…" Sakura said. She had stopped crying. Naruto nodded his head. They were blushing awfully. "Goodnight, Sakura-chan." He said. That was the last thing he told her that night. Naruto knew she had felt the same thing, when they kissed.

Which meant….She loved him.


	6. Chapter 6: Epilogue

The Dangerous Mistake

Chapter 6: Epilogue

2 months later….

Naruto and Sakura started going out. ^^ oh yes! They tried to stop drinking blood and eating regular *human* food. And out of nowhere, the vampire symptoms stopped! They were human again! Everyone was glad to see them back in the Village….*Now, I don't want to end with happily ever after….so..*

The End

PS:I AM MAKING A SEQUAL.


End file.
